pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
UNM: Especial 2
Archivo:PUNS.png UNM: especial Archivo:Cara de Yveltal Nueva.png:Despues de *RIIIIING* aloh?... Vocaloid?... De nuevo?... ah, sin conciertos... ok, chao... En casa de Meiko... Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png: que lindosa esta tu casa, Meiko Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:gracias, y por que Rin no vino? Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:sigue alterada por que luka escuchaba una cancion de gakupo dormida y penso que rin era yo y le toco la, em, la, em, la boo, boob... Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:si, lo se, yo estube alli FT Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:y por que me invitaste? Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:Para presumirte }:D Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:entonces quieres una batalla de presumir eh? Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:soy la primera vocaloid japonesa mujer >:D Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:soy mas popular que tu >:D Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:mi nombre no es estupido >:D Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:yo no soy una carmesifrina >:D Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:yo TENGO UNA CASA >:D Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:por lo menos YO PARTICIPE EN "MR. MUSIC" >:D Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:BEACH hijo de pera Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:no soy ni arena y agua ni una fruta, resolvamos esto con una apuesta, si en mi proximo concierto, todo sale bien, tu eres mi sirvienta por todo un mes, y si tu ganas, yo soy tu camarero por un mes, (se dara cuenta de que no hablo en serio?) Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:HECHO Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png:hey, que pasa aqui? Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:tenemos una batalla de presumidos (al parecer no) Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png:en serio? por lo menos soy mas especial que ustedes dos >:D Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.pngArchivo:Meiko Sprite.png:QUE?! Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png:soy mas genial que todos ustedes >:D Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.pngArchivo:Meiko Sprite.png:Calla canalla!!! Kimi no ichiban ni naritakute subete o kowashita no... Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png:que fue eso? Tada aisaretai to negau koto wa tsumi na no deshou ka?... Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:vamos a ver Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png: Negaeba negau hodo kurushii kokoro o tsukisashite, Sabishigariya de mendokusai, kodoku no bannin Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:ah, hola mayu Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png: ATRAS!! *alza su hacha* ah, eres tu meiko Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:quien creias que era? Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:es que me asusto, y TOOOODOS saben que yo soy agresivahh Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png:y que haces? Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:pan con gases! >:D Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:jajajaja *le roba el hacha a miku* AAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!! Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:ok, ok, practico para un concierto donde estare yo, gumi, rin y TU Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:y yo? Archivo:CuteFace.png Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:se refieria a mi Bitch Archivo:Cara de Yveltal Nueva.png:MOMENTITO, dijeron que no habra conciertos *RIIIIIING* alo?... qur-QUE?... hijos de ****... chao... pues resulta que si habra conciertos }:[ Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png: JAAAAA!!! Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:pero, si tengo un CONCIERTOOOO Archivo:Awesome.png por que no me dijeron nada? Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:pos no se, preparate por que cantremos ESTILO IDOL ON!! Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:eh? Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:idol syndrome FT Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:aaaahhh, pero eso es un duo entre rin y yo Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:que te pppasa si yo y gumi la cantamos primero... no, sera un cuarteto Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:entonces vamonos *se va corriendo* Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:este cree que voy a correr cuando tengo a Bonnie? Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png: Bonnie? Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:SABES DEMASIADO *se esfuma ESTILO NINJA!!* Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png:(..............) y ahora que? Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png: (......) no se (..........) y si buscamos al marinerito? Archivo:Cara de Yveltal Nueva.png:ahora es el momento del final concierto que me prometieron no hacer }:[ Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:ESTAN LISTOS TODOS PARA EL FINAL!!?!!! Archivo:Gumi Megpoid Sprite.png:pregunta retorica, no respondan!! Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:EMPEZAMOS CON IDOL SYNDROME!!!version cuarteto Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.pngArchivo:Rin_Kagamine_Sprite.pngMe wo akeru to, chiyahoya sareteita, Douyara boku ni wa, kiseki ga maiorita you de Archivo:Gumi Megpoid Sprite.pngArchivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:Chourimonsa, uta mo hodohodo ni, Houbi mo furuchatte, muragaru mesu wa kazu shirezu Archivo:Oliver_Sprite.png sal tailow! Archivo:Taillow NB.png:Tailow Archivo:Oliver_Sprite.png:bien, y cual es el plan Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:ya he saboteado esto muchas veces, solo vigila Archivo:Oliver_Sprite.png:alto, sabotaje? olvidalo!! usa Picotazo en meiko Archivo:Taillow NB.png:taiLOW!!! Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:OUCH QUE TE PASA!? Archivo:Oliver_Sprite.png:que te pasa a ti, saboteadora! Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:sabia que no debia confiar en un marinerito Archivo:Oliver_Sprite.png:a quien le dijiste marinerito?! tu-tu (..) CARMESIFRINA!!! Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.pngArchivo:Rin_Kagamine_Sprite.pngArchivo:Gumi Megpoid Sprite.pngArchivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:Hora AIDORU, soshite maiodoru, Nanmo kizukazu, ori no naka de DANSHINGU Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:ya van a terminar, olvidalo lo hare sin ti! ok?! Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png:usa hoja afilada en meiko Archivo:Pumpkaboo by KingShedinja.png:PUUUUMPKABOOOO Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:OUCHIS, me tienes que comprar benditas!!! Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.pngArchivo:Rin_Kagamine_Sprite.png:Me wo akeru to Archivo:Gumi Megpoid Sprite.pngArchivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:hitori de aruiteita Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.pngArchivo:Rin_Kagamine_Sprite.pngArchivo:Gumi Megpoid Sprite.pngArchivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:Douyara bokura wa, yume no haji made shokushita you de!! GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:bien hecho, ARRUINARON MI APUESTA!!! Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png:ATO, IBAS A SABOTEAR UN CONCIERTO SOLO POR UNA APUESTA?!?! Archivo:Oliver_Sprite.png:SI QUE ESTAS LOCA!! Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.pngArchivo:Rin_Kagamine_Sprite.pngArchivo:Gumi Megpoid Sprite.pngArchivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:ah hola chicos Archivo:MAYU_Sprite.png:que pasa aqui? Archivo:Galaco By Nahu And KingS.png:meiko hiba a sabotear el concierto por una apuesta, por suerte la detuvimos Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:QUE?!?! MEIKO, NO HABLABA EN... (un momento, si no paso nada "GANE") COMO TE ATREVES igual, gane la apuesta, eres mi esclava >:D Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:de acuerdo, espejito rubiesito!! Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:apapap, me tienes que decir amo Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:QUE?? NO Archivo:Len Kagamine sprite.png:apapap, yo gane la apuesta Archivo:Meiko Sprite.png:de acuerdo, mi amo Archivo:Gumi Megpoid Sprite.pngsisi, todo salio bien Archivo:Cara de Yveltal Nueva.png:ya gumi lo dejo claro, ADIOS!! Categoría:Episodios